Your first, my last
by Daichilover
Summary: Inuyasha was supposed to have been her first for everything. But then he wasn't and Kagome thought that it was just fine that way...until meeting him again proved that wrong. How awkward can it be for your ex to try to win you back?
1. First

**A/N: A little plot bunny that was running around. Hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha!**

 **Chapter 1**

"You never loved me, did you?"

As Kagome uttered those words, she was struck by a sense of relief. She had been trying to say them for a long time now but every time she had wanted to do so something else always came up. And really, for a long time, she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She told herself that of course he loved her; he was her boyfriend for goodness sake's! He wouldn't be with her if his heart lay elsewhere and yet, as she glanced up at Inuyasha's honey gold eyes, she could see that he was torn. Torn between what? Kagome already knew the answer and that's why she was so angry.

"How can you say that?! Of course I love you!" Inuyasha responded angrily, his hands waving in the air, but his declaration lacked the feeling that had permeated it before. Kagome sighed and closed her eyes in sadness; she had been right. Smoothing out her green school skirt and sitting down on _their_ bench in the park, she decided that enough was enough. She was done. She knew that Inuyasha didn't love her, or at least, not like he loved Kikyo.

And there was the main issue of their argument. It was the basis for nearly all their arguments. Inuyasha and Kikyo had been an item for quite some time, since middle school, so for a long time Kagome had no hope of him ever looking at her. She thought she was silly for liking another girl's boyfriend but she thought it didn't matter. It was just a harmless crush anyway.

At least, it had been until Inuyasha and Kikyo broke up at the beginning of junior year. Kagome hadn't really paid attention to the gossip, but she had heard that the break-up had been bad. She still harbored feelings for Inuyasha, feelings that had grown into something more tangible, but she settled on being a secret admirer. Then, as fate would have it, they began to be thrown together for projects and steadily Kagome fell more and more head over heels with him.

After a wistful six months, he asked her out. She said yes. Their relationship blossomed from there, but then Kikyo began to show up and butt her way between them. Time and time again, Inuyasha blew her off to go help with whatever new problem Kikyo came up with to keep Inuyasha closer.

She tried to be understanding. She tried to be patient and good-hearted. He was her first boyfriend, after all, so she went along with it, but then the arguments started. They were small petty arguments at first, but then they started to blow up for seemingly no reason at all. When she couldn't keep her feelings to herself, she would yell at him and then he'd yell at her; by the end of their argument, she was usually in tears and he was usually tripping over himself in his effort apologize.

But this was different. Kagome was not naïve. Maybe she had been, at first, but after a year, she was tired of it, sick of it, to be honest. Senior year was coming to an end now and the stress for college exams was killing her. Why was she still dealing with his crap?

"No, no you don't, Inuyasha." Just saying those words brought tears to her eyes, but she would not cry. Not in front of him, at least. "You were lonely without Kikyo, so I was a good substitute. Doesn't hurt that we sort of resemble each other either, huh?"

Inuyasha sounded hurt. "Kagome, that's not—"

She cut him off. "I didn't want to do this, to make you choose between us so I'm going to make this easy." She stood up, a new resolve settling in with her courage. "I'm done. We're done. I don't want to keep going like this. It was wonderful," Kagome had to swallow a lump here. ". . . while it lasted but it's gotten to the point that all we do is argue about Kikyo."

Inuyasha cut her off by grabbing her by her hands. "Kagome, you were never a replacement for Kikyo. It's just, I made a promise to her when we were kids that I would always be there for her and—"

"You have to keep it," Kagome smiled sadly, knowing this line of argument well. "Well, don't let me stop you." Tearing her hands away, she grabbed her school bag and turned away. Again, Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"No, Kagome, you can't do this. I need you." His eyes were full of hurt and sincerity, but Kagome couldn't help but notice that he hadn't said love. She didn't doubt that he cared for her, but Kagome loved him and the difference would make them suffer more than they needed to. Feeling a bit of compassion, she turned back to him and laid a hand against his cheek.

"Trust me, Inuyasha, this will be better for us in the long run." She gave him another sad smile. "We'll only hurt each other if we keep going like this." With that, she gave him one final kiss on the cheek and walked away from him. She didn't look back and she didn't plan to.

* * *

 _ **About 10 yeasr later**_

Kagome smiled as she got off the bus and stepped on the concrete sidewalk. She was finally home. She felt like it had been a lifetime since she had been a young, and carefree teen. Once she had graduated high school, she had been accepted to a prestigious college far from her hometown. With the money she had saved from her meager earnings as a baby sitter and the scholarships she had been able to accumulate, she left with her dreams in one hand and determination in the other. Her heart, though, she had left at home.

The raven-haired woman sighed and shook her head. She wasn't going to waste precious vacation time wishing for miracles like she was still a foolish, lovesick teenager. She was here to see her family and spend time with old friends from school. Just then, a buzz in her pocket alerted her to a text. She took out her phone and tapped the icon to read it. She grinned. It was from Sango.

 _Are you here yet? I'm at your mom's house! We'll go for drinks after lunch, right?_

Kagome shook her head. Some things just hadn't changed. Knowing her friend never liked to miss happy hour, she texted her reply, that yes, they could get drinks later. She pocketed her phone and began making her way down the street. For today, she would forget all of her problems and have fun. She was home, after all.

"So how's work been? It's been a while since you last visited." Sango sipped her drink as she glanced at her friend. She smiled at what she saw. Gone was the shy, self-conscious young girl of years past. Now, Kagome was confident and carried herself that way.

"It's been busy." Kagome took a swig of her own drink. "I've been traveling a lot, planning buildings and all that. Architecture is fun, but it does fill up my time."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "But not enough to damage your love life, right?"

"That's what you really wanted to know about, isn't it?" Kagome giggled.

"Well what do you expect?" Sango laughed and put her drink down. "Last time you spoke with me, you told me you were getting pretty serious with someone." She giggled. "I couldn't help but pass the information onto to Inuyasha. I even hinted that wedding bells were near."

"Sango!" Kagome hissed, wondering why in the world Sango would do such a thing. She thought that Sango had gotten over her grudge against Inuyasha after high school, but by the smug look on her face, she certainly still held on to it. "Why would you even do that? He doesn't care about what I do. We broke up in _high school_ ," Kagome tried to emphasize her point, but Sango was having none of it.

"Well, Inuyasha might act like he doesn't give a damn, but he loves you, even if he didn't figure that out until later." She sipped her drink again. "Serves him right. He was stupid to have pushed you away."

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "He never loved me, Sango. Besides, I thought he married Kikyo a while back?" It pained her to say it (and she hated to admit that it did hurt) but she wasn't going to waste time arguing with Sango. He obviously had moved on.

Sango snorted. "Yeah, but they got divorced within the month. It was really messy. Reminded me of their first break-up."

The raven haired woman ignored the pointed look Sango sent her away and changed the subject. "Well, I'm not with the guy I told you about. It ended about a week ago." She sighed.

Sango almost spit her drink. "What?! Are you serious? I thought things were going well!"

"They were," Kagome looked down at her drink. "But that was the problem. Kouga was a nice guy, one of the best boyfriends I've ever had, but I was never really happy. I cared about him a lot, but I didn't love him." She paused and looked at her friend, a pained expression on her face. "I couldn't do that to him. I couldn't hurt him like I'd been hurt. It wouldn't have been fair. So I ended it."

"And that's why you're here, isn't it?" Sango laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry it didn't work out Kagome."

Kagome shrugged. "It was for the best."

Sensing Kagome's dismissal of the topic, Sango stood up, downed the rest of her drink and gave her best friend a big smile. "Well, I can't let you just wallow in your misery. Let's go do some shopping!"

Before she could protest, Kagome was being yanked out of her seat and out the door, Sango's cheerfulness doing its job of helping her feel better. They sped off to the nearest mall and Kagome felt herself relax into the usual run-downs with Sango on fashion. She giggled, she laughed, she tried on daring clothes—all of it served to lift her spirits.

"Kagome, you should try this one on!" Sango yanked a little red number from off the rack and pushed it into her friend's face. "No guy would be able to take their eyes off of you if you wore this!"

The raven haired had the decency to blush as she fingered the material and saw how sheer and scant it was. "Sango, this is more your style. You know," She then sent her friend a knowing glance. "Perhaps Miroku would like to see something like this on you, hmm?"

Tables turned, it was Sango's turn to blush. "I-I don't know."

Kagome laughed and put the dress back. "Oh but wouldn't you?"

Sango's reply was interrupted when a familiar, yet unwelcome voice, came from behind them. "Why, Kagome, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

Kagome froze, knowing immediately who the deceptively sweet, sugary voice belonged to. Why, why did she have to run into her in her first week back? Tokyo was a big city for crying out loud! Gathering her courage, she turned around, a smile plastered on her face for show. She wasn't going to let Kikyo see her vulnerable in any way.

"Hi Kikyo, long time no see." She managed to say those words sincerely.

"Not enough time, if you ask me," came Sango's murmured protest. Kagome shook her head lightly at her friend, a signal if there ever was one to _just play it cool_.

Kikyo gave Kagome a once over, a smirk on her face as she assessed her. Obviously, she still thought meanly of her and Kagome almost huffed. They were adults for goodness sake. If she still acted as if what they wore gave any weight to who they were, she'd smack her. "I see you're shopping…a good idea, if you ask me." Her lips curled in mockery and the raven haired girl rolled her eyes.

Sango was about to give Kikyo a piece of her mind, but Kagome beat her to it. She narrowed her eyes at her old rival. "Look, Kikyo, we're not in highs cool anymore. If you have a problem with what I wear, I don't give a damn about it. You're the one wasting your time talking to me if that's all you had to sAY." With that, she turned around, determined not to give her the time of day. She didn't have to acknowledge her if she didn't want to.

A hand yanked on her arm, causing her to turn back and almost fall. Kagome was surprised that Kikyo almost looked livid. "You bitch! How dare you talk to me that way?!"

"Oh look who's talking!" Sango grabbed Kikyo's hand and threw it off. "You're the one who came up to us and started talking to Kagome in the first place!" She huffed. "You're just bitter. Get over yourself."

Kikyo didn't back off and ignored Sango's outburst. "You ruined my life! Before you, Inuyasha's heart belonged to me! _Me_!" She was shouting at this point and other shoppers began to look over in concern. "But ever since he started hanging out with you, he changed! It's all your fault."

Kagome hated this. The blame, the pointing fingers—Kikyo sincerely believed she was the cause of her break up with Inuyasha. In the back of her mind, she'd always feared that maybe she had been the cause, but even then, he'd made his choice. The pain echoed in a numbing way. She steeled herself; this conversation was going to end.

"Whatever you think happened, Kikyo, he chose you at the end." Kagome held her head high. "What happened after that, was all your making. Now if you'll excuse me," Gathering her things, she turned away, dragging Sango after her out into the common corridors of the mall, heading somewhere, anywhere where she wouldn't have to see Kikyo.

Finally, somewhere on the other side of the mall, they sat at a bench. Kagome dropped herself onto it in relief, suddenly feeling very heavy. She rested her head in her hands as Sango rubbed her back soothingly.

"Oh, Kagome, I'm sorry. This trip was supposed to be helpful," She pouted and then threw her hand up in exasperation. "But instead you get accosted by the queen bitch herself!" She huffed, mimicking her friend's position. "I'm sorry for what she said."

Kagome lifted up her head. "I wasn't surprised she thinks that way. But I don't want to talk about it anymore. The past is in the past." She gave her friend a tentative smile. "And we still have lots of shopping to do."

Sango beamed. "You're such a strong person, Kagome." Picking up her things, she began to lead the way. "Let's go!"

* * *

Kicking off her shoes, Kagome sighed in relief to finally be home. She plopped down on her couch, content to finally rest. It was late, so most of her family was upstairs preparing for bed. Her mother was cleaning up the kitchen and preparing what she would need for dinner the next day.

Kagome sank deeper in the couch as she thought about her shopping trip. Her encounter with Kikyo kept popping back into her head. She groaned and covered her face with a pillow, to swallow up her frustrated scream. Seriously, was her high school drama ever gonna leave her in peace?

Suddenly, her phone buzzed. It was a text from Sango.

 _Just a heads up—Inuyasha is looking for you and has been asking around for your number. Don't know how he knew you were here. Ayame is trying to throw him off the trail but you know how determined Inuyasha is…_

The raven haired woman shook her head. Apparently, the past was not going to let her rest. Did she want to see Inuyasha? Half of her didn't, but the other half of her was curious. Why was he looking for her? Hadn't he moved on? Yes, he'd divorced Kikyo, but surely that didn't mean he had any feelings toward her. Even if Kagome still stupidly carried a torch for her first love, it didn't mean anything should change. She was fine the way she was—without Inuyasha. Still, it would probably be best if she just faced all of this head on, just so that she could be done with it.

 _Give him my number. If he wants to talk, we'll talk._

She didn't have to wait long for a reply.

 _Are you sure? You don't have to see him ya know. Douche can sit on the sidelines if you ask me._

Kagome chuckled. There was a reason Sango was her best friend.

 _Yes, I'm sure. I'm going to set the record straight._

She sent that and Sango's talented thumbs replied almost instantaneously.

 _Oooh, good idea. Tell me how it goes!_

She smiled.

 _Will do!_

About half an hour later, while laying on her bed and dozing slightly, her phone buzzed again. It was a call from a number she didn't have saved. Sitting up, she answered, knowing who it had to be.

"Hello," She winced a little at how tired she sounded.

"Kagome! Oh—um, it's Inuyasha." The voice sounded nervous. Kagome lifted an eyebrow. This was new. "I'm sorry to call so late, but, um—"

Kagome cut him off, her only desire being to end the awkward phone call as soon as possible. "Look, Inuyasha, I know you want to talk. How about we meet at the park at noon? The old bench, if that's good with you?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect!" Inuyasha sounded relieved to her ears. Her lips curled in an amused smile at what his expression must have looked like. "It's a date!"

"No, it's not a date." She rolled her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She promptly ended the phone call without bothering to listen to his reply. Hmph, he shouldn't have assumed so quickly. Kagome wasn't that easy to win over anyhow. She yawned as she settled back into bed. She'd think about it in the morning.

* * *

"What! You're actually going to hear him out? I thought you said that you were going to set the record straight!" Sango nearly shouted at her friend. Really, how she let that two timing bastard back into her life so easily. The birds hiding in the trees around the shrine flew away from the dangerous sound of her voice.

"I just want to be over all of this!" Kagome shouted back, just as indignant she was. "What did you want me to do?"

"Rip his heart out and walk all over it!"

The look she gave her was a mixture of horror and fury. "Sango, I would never do something like that!"

Her best friend glared. "Well, that's exactly what he did to you. I'd say return the favor." She huffed as she crossed her arms, looking pointedly away.

The other girl shook her head. "Sango, you know that's not me—I could never do that to him."

Suddenly, Sango whirled around to peirce her friend with a determined look. "You still love him, don't you?"

"Now, Sango that's not—"

"Don't you tell me that it's not important. You are and that's why you want to see him again." Sango softened as she took Kagome's hand. "It's just—I don't want to see you hurt the way you did before. It was heartbreaking to watch."

Kagome patted the hand holding hers. "I know, but I'm older and wiser—more experienced." She winked and giggled. "I'll admit, I still love Inuyasha, but don't believe for a second that it's gonna be easy to win me over after everything that's happened." She was confident as she continued to speak. "If he wants to be with me, then he'll have to prove it."

Sango sighed, resigned to the idea. "As long as both of you are serious, I guess I can look over my grudge. But," She wagged a finger at Kagome. "I better not hear of you sleeping with him before he's proven he's worth his salt!"

"Sango!" Kagome was scandalized. "That's none of your business!"

"So you would sleep with him sooner rather than later, eh?"

Kagome's ear went red in embarrassment and the conversation continued to flow back and forth in this way until she looked at her watch. "Oh no, I have to go or I'll be late!"

Sango snorted. "Keep him waiting."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, Sango, you're such a sweet person."

Her best friend had no problem giving her the best smile she could muster. "Aw, you know me, all sweet."

Kagome laughed as she bounded down her shrine stair, excited and nervous and otherwise feeling like her heart would jump out of her rib cage. She had to admit, it was going to be hard not to cave in to Inuyasha but she was determined to make him work for it.

Since when had she decided to let him back in her life? Kagome mulled it over as she slowed her pace to enter the park. At first, she had been determined to leave him behind, but obviously it didn't work. She wanted to be happy and although she hated to admit it, being with Inuyasha made her happy. Well. he didn't have to know that.

Inuyasha came into view, perched on the bench, but he was turned away from her. She paused and took a deep breath. She would be calm, cool and collected. No need to let him see how much she loved him. She'd make it worth the ride.

With determination, she set on jumping the first hurdle; talking to the man himself.

* * *

 **A/N: At first, this was originally going to be a one-shot, but after re-reading this, I got so many fun ideas. It'll be a short chapter story, but I love toying with the idea of Kagome making Inuyasha work to prove that he indeed is serious about his feelings. Independent!Kagome is my favorite type to write.**

 **I'm currently working on another story I'm going to post soon, so updates to this one might be sporadic but they'll come.**

 **Please, let me know what you think!**

 **~Daichi**


	2. We don't talk anymore

**A/N: Here's another chapter.** **thank you for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: We don't talk anymore**

Kagome allowed her eyes to take in Inuyasha's form. The years had been good to him. He had a mature look, especially when he was wearing such a nice suit. He had kept his hair long, she mused and held it together at the base of his neck. From what she could see, he looked just as handsome as ever.

She sighed internally. Great, now she was going to have to consciously keep her eyes from wandering even more when she finally got to see him face to face. She walked up behind him and light tapped him on the shoulder. "Hello, Inuyasha. Long time no see." She bowed and he scrambled to get up, surprised that he hadn't heard her coming.

"Yes, it has been long." Inuyasha bowed in return and motioned for her to take a seat. She smoothed away imagined wrinkles on her blouse as she noted how close they were to each other. Had the bench always been that small?

Silence fell, and Kagome could sense that Inuyasha wanted to speak but was having trouble with whatever it was he had to say. She decided it would be best for him to begin, since it was his idea to meet in the first place. She patiently let the silence linger, concentrating on the sounds of nature and of children's laughter around her. The scene would have been idyllic had it not been for the years that spanned between them.

Finally, he blurted out. "Is it true you're getting married?" His voice trembled slightly, the raven-haired woman noticed. His expression was so stricken that Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of the thought.

"No, Inuyasha, I'm not getting married." She managed to say as her laughter died down. She reveled in the embarrassed expression he wore as he managed to look anywhere but at her. "Sorry about that. Sango was just pulling a mean joke on you."

Once she had denied it, Inuyasha visibly relaxed. A hopeful gleam appeared in his eye. "So you're not seeing anyone?"

Kagome shrugged, looking at a group of kids that ran past them. "I was. We broke up a week ago. It's part of the reason I'm here." She had decided that she would be honest as possible with him. Besides, she had nothing to hide and she rather liked Inuyasha knowing that she'd had a life after breaking up with him, that she was desired by other men and therefore had other options.

"Oh," It sounded like he didn't know what to say to that. "You liked him, then?"

She nodded, a serene smile on her face. "Yes, I liked him. Kouga was a very good boyfriend, but sometimes things just don't work out, you know?"

"Yeah," He nodded, understanding in his eyes. "But sometimes they can, if you try hard."

She raised an eyebrow at his response, knowing what he was trying to imply. "Inuyasha—"

He stopped her, gently grabbing her hand. "Please, hear me out Kagome. There's a reason I wanted to talk to you today. I wanted to talk to you to see if I still had a chance to repair the damage I did ten years ago."

Kagome turned her face away, but didn't pull her hand out of his grasp. His fingers felt warm against hers and she did her best to not react in a visible way. "Inuyasha, you're asking too much."

Inuyasha pressed on. "Kagome, I know I made a mess of things. I was young and didn't understand what I wanted in my life. I know I hurt you. "

This time, she _did_ pull away her hand. "You did more than just hurt me, Inuyasha." Indignation flared in her, as she crossed her arms over her chest. She huffed. If he was trying to excuse himself to gain her sympathies, he was sorely mistaken.

"I'm sorry, Kagome. Please tell me there's something I can do to make it up to you."

The raven-haired woman shook her head in disbelief. "Inuyasha, there's no way you can just 'make up' for what happened." She looked him square in the eyes as she stood up. She was done talking to him. "You can never give me back the time I—I _wasted_." Her lips curled at the word, at last finally telling him what she'd always kept inside. Yes, she loved him, but good was that love if only wasted her time with no sign of it being returned in full? That had hurt her as a teen and the numbing feeling still lingered even as an adult.

Inuyasha winced at the word. Good, he deserved it, she thought. She gave him one last glare—she was done talking—and began stalking away.

Instantly, she felt hands grab her and turn her around and suddenly she was being pulled against a hard, lean body. Her hands landed on a broad chest and she looked up to lock eyes with Inuyasha's honey gold ones. A pleasant sensation ran down her back as they stared at each other and in the back of her mind, Kagome realized how good it felt to be pulled flush against him once more. He was broader than she remembered; a pleasant surprise if there ever was one.

"I'm not letting you walk away from me, again. Kagome." Inuyasha spoke softly, relishing the feeling of having her in his arms. It felt so good. "Not again," He pulled her closer and Kagome began to panic. She recognized that she was losing herself to him again; she needed to pull away or else—or else she didn't know what would happen. Gathering all her will power, she pushed away from him.

"Inuyasha, we can't do this." Kagome nearly growled in her effort to shake herself of him. She bit her lip as she finally was freed, feeling the ghost of his arms around her keenly. "It's not that easy—I'm not that easy. I'm not the naïve little girl you used to know."

"I never implied that you were." He responded, giving her a puzzled look. "I love you, Kagome and I will do whatever it takes for you to take me back." His hands fisted at his commitment.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Like I said, it won't be easy." She crossed her arms and looked away.

"Is this," Inuyasha's lips curled into a smile—and then into a smirk. Typical. "your way of saying I still have a chance?"

Kagome gaped, realizing only now the impact her words had. "No! That's not what I was saying!"

Inuyasha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he sauntered closer to Kagome. "You just said it wouldn't be easy. So it's not impossible." Oh, now that smirk was full-fledged and though it annoyed the hell out of Kagome, it also caused the same pleasant sensation run down her spine. Damn it all, he was going to find a way to worm his way back into her life. She should've just stayed at home.

"Do whatever the hell you want, Inuyasha, but I'm leaving." Kagome all but ran away, but didn't miss Inuyasha's enthusiastic shout from behind her.

"See you around, Kagome!" His tone carried a promise and she wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. As she raced her way out of the park, she pulled out her phone to text Sango.

 _Meet me at my house. We need to talk ASAP._

Sango's response was almost in an instant.

 _Already ahead of you._ _The tea's brewing and there's a delicious plate of your mom's cookies hot and ready._

Kagome smiled. Count on Sango to know exactly what she needed now. She pocketed her phone and practically ran all the way home.

* * *

"So, he wants to make it up to you?" Sango spluttered, her tea almost spilling. "As if! The guy has more audacity than I gave him credit for."

Kagome sipped her tea calmly. "That's what I thought too. Still, the gesture was nice but I feel I overreacted."

Sango raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You? Over-reacting? That's hard to believe."

"Well, I sort of, accidentally, may have challenged him?" Kagome cringed.

Her best friend slammed her tea cup down. "What did you do, Kagome? Please tell me you didn't give up any of your future children!"

Kagome giggled, shaking her head. "No, Sango, nothing like that." She sighed and grabbed a cookie, speaking between bites. "I said it wouldn't be easy to convince me to give him a chance, but he totally used a loophole and implied that because I said it wasn't impossible, he still had a chance."

Sango whistled. "Well, if that isn't determined and obstinate at the same time, I don't know what is." She shook her head. "Once that guy gets an idea in his head, it's almost impossible to get him out of it."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"Was that all that happened?" Sango gave her raven-haired friend a pointed look. She had always known Kagome to be very good at self-discipline except for one thing, or better said, toward one person—Inuyasha. It was a weakness of hers that would be great for poking at right about now.

Kagome blushed as Sango gave her that look. Ugh, she always used it when she wanted to get something juicy out of her and since she was so obliging, it always worked.

"Yes…" Kagome tried to get around answering, but Sango's answering eyebrow raise broke her resolve. "Okay, okay, so something else did happen, but it's not what you think!"

Sango didn't let up her look. "Oh? Do tell, Kagome."

The raven-haired woman dropped her gaze onto the tea-cup she now held in both hands. "Well, I tried to walk away, you know, stand my ground like you said I should," She paused and glanced up. "But then he somehow caught me hand and next thing I know, all I can see is Inuyasha." She covered her face with her hands to hide the maddening blush blossoming. "It was straight out of a drama, I swear!"

She heard Sango sigh, so she decided to peek between her fingers. Sango slowly shook her head as a small smile graced her lips. "Your feelings haven't changed at all." Sango cocked her head. "That is so typical of you, Kagome."

Kagome sighed and sank down in her chair, groaning. "I _know_. I hate how easily I fall back into those same feelings. It's like they wait until the right moment to jump and throttle my poor heart."

"I guess I can't hate him anymore." Sango closed her eyes as she sipped more of her tea. "And I was so looking forward to rubbing salt in the wound…"

"Sango!"

"Relax, I was just kidding!"

Kagome shook her head. "Well, what should I do?"

"Don't make it easy, like you said," Sango wiggled her eyebrows. "Play a little hard-to-get, you know?"

"But I don't know how to do that!" Kagome whined.

"Leave that," Sango grinned, a wicked gleam in her eye. "in my capable hands. Inuyasha will have no idea what's hit him."

* * *

 **A/N: So sorry it took long to get this out. This is sort of my de-stresser story so I tend to write it to relax. I hope you guys will still take the time to read it. It's been a while since I've attempted at humor. Please review to let me know what you thought of it as well as any ideas for funny situations these two can get themselves into. If I end up using an idea from any of you, I'll be sure to dedicate the chapter to you.**

 **~Daichi**


	3. Clarity

**A/N: Here's another chapter. Don't know how many there will be, so let's see eh? Thanks for the reviews!**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Clarity**

"Miroku, we need to meet up right now."

 _"Gosh, Inuyasha, it's great to hear from you. I'm doing great, thanks for asking."_ Miroku returned sarcastically over the phone.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha growled.

Miroku continued as if he hadn't heard him. _"Oh, my day? That's so nice of you to ask. It's been great."_

"Okay, okay I get it!"

A chuckle on the other side of the line buzzed in his ear. _"I'm your best friend, Inuyasha. The least you can do before demanding I see you is say hello."_

Inuyasha shrugged and then realized his friend couldn't see it. "Well, once you hear why I'm calling you, you'll realize why I just wanted to get straight to the point."

 _"Oh? Let's hear it then."_

"I talked to Kagome today."

He heard Miroku choke on something. " _What?! She actually spoke with you?"_

"Yep."

There was silence and then Miroku said, _"Meet me at the Feudal bar in fifteen minutes. I want to hear every single detail."_

"You starting to sound like an old hag."

A sigh was heard over the phone. _"I work for the tabloids, what else do you expect? This would make headlines!"_

Inuyasha heard a soft beep, signaling that Miroku had ended the call, and leaned against his car door. His heart was pounding; it felt as if it was roaring in his ears. He could still feel Kagome in his arms, could still see the surprised, but almost pleased look on her face.

It had been years since seeing Kagome in that very park and Inuyasha found himself just as shaky as when he had been a teenager. Kagome had matured so well and just resisting the urge to touch her during the whole conversation had been difficult. He could tell she was essentially the same; grown up, for sure, and much more confident than when they had been younger. He hadn't realized she could have become more attractive, but damn she had.

He took some breaths to steady himself. He had gambled on the small loophole Kagome had created, but he couldn't help it. He really wanted a second chance and he was prepared to go to the ends of the earth for the woman he still loved.

True to his personality, Miroku was already waiting for Inuyasha at the bar, drink in hand. He acknowledged Inuyasha as he settled himself on the bar stool next to him and ordered his drink. Miroku turned to his best friend with a serious look on his face, producing a pen and note pad almost as if out of thin air.

"Tell me everything and don't you dare leave anything out."

"I could do without the notepad, Miroku." Inuyasha gave him a pointed look as he took a healthy gulp of his drink. "This ain't for your news reporting."

Miroku sighed and reluctantly stashed away both pen and notepad in his pristine blue suit. "You know how it is with the tabloids, Inuyasha. You're one of the most eligible bachelors in the country." He gave him a pointed look. "Can you imagine the money I'd get for an article about you and Kagome?" He sighed wistfully. "But I won't say anything. Scout's honor." He raised his hand in salute as he promised.

Inuyasha chuckled to himself at the gesture. Miroku might be a ruthless tabloid reporter, but he knew how hard it was for him not to turn his personal life into the next issue's front cover story. After the marriage fiasco with Kikyo, he wasn't keen on having his private life splattered across the front page.

"Thanks, Miroku." He got his drink and took a healthy gulp of his drink. "Kagome would thank you too. You wouldn't want her coming for your head."

Miroku laughed to himself. "Please, Sango would get to me first."

"Ain't that the truth." He raised an eyebrow at him. "Have you asked her out yet?"

Miokru groaned. "Inuyasha, we came to talk about your love life, not mine."

" Well, have you or not?"

His best friend took another swig of his drink, as if trying to gain some courage to answer the question. "No, because she would kick me so hard, I'd never be able to have children, let alone with her." He shook his head. "She still hasn't realized that I've changed since high school."

"I told you to stop looking up her skirt and groping her."

"I know," His voice sounded so dejected and Inuyasha patted him on the back. "But enough about me. Tell me what happened with Kagome."

Now it was Inuyasha's turn to sigh. "She came, I thought she wouldn't, and she looked _amazing._ " He grinned cheekily. "If I thought she was hot back in high school, she's drop-dead gorgeous now." He sounded very proud of the fact too.

Miroku nodded and asked, "Was it true that she was getting married?"

"No, thank kami." Inuyasha shook his head. "Sango was just tryin' to rub salt in the wound, you know?"

"Do I ever." He murmured under his breath, rolling his eyes.

"Well, anyway, I did the thing where I was real suave and smooth," His grin was triumphant this time at Miroku's nod of approval. "And it threw her off so much that I got to hold her in my arms," He smiled at the memory. "And kami, that's probably the best thing that's happened to me in a long time."

"So you smooth-talked her. Not bad." Miroku grinned, most likely attributing his Inuyasha's success to his own credit.

"And then when she said that she wouldn't be easy to win her back, I just ran with it. Hell, I didn't realize I was talkin' until I had already declared the fact that it was still a possibility to win her."

"You do tend to speak without thinking twice," Miroku smirked. "Guess it worked out this time, huh?"

"Yeah, but what do I do now?" Inuyasha grabbed his glass and swallowed some of the bitter liquid. "I said I'd win her back, but its been ten years since we last talked." He gave his friend a serious look. "I could send her roses and chocolates, but that's so cliché. I want to do something she'll really love."

Miroku grinned wickedly. "I have the perfect source to help you out." Jumping up, he threw some cash on the table. "But don't knock out the classics. You do remember the flower she likes right?"

Inuyasha looked affronted.. "'Course I do."

"Then hop to it!"

* * *

"Where is it?"

Kagome had been rummaging through her old room, looking for one of her old keepsake boxes. Sango had asked for one of her old yearbooks, for what reason, she didn't know. Her best friend had been mum about the whole thing. The raven-haired young woman could have sworn that she looked a little flushed as well, but had decided to not point it out. The particular year-book she had asked for was of their last year of high-school.

 _So many memories._

Her hands brought up a small album, one she had completely forgotten about since she'd made it. Kagome's handwriting stared back at her as she gazed at the juvenile design. Gold, metallic letters stretched across a solid black cover, another shimmery gold ribbon holding the covers and pages together. The raven-haired woman could clearly remember making this under the soft light of her bedside lamp during nights she couldn't sleep. She would have given it to Inuyasha, but things had unraveled between them before she'd had a chance to.

She sighed as her hand skimmed the top of the album and then fingered the cover. Part of her wanted to toss it, but another part of her wanted to open it and see what she had put inside. In the end, that part of her won.

"Oh man," She whispered laughingly to herself as she gazed at the old photos. "This was such a long time ago."

Pictures of her and Inuyasha were placed neatly among her frame designs. There was one where they were in the cafeteria of their school, another one at the WacDonalds' they'd always hang out at with their friends and another one of them donned in traditional clothing at one of the many festivals they had attended together.

That one made her smile. Slipping the picture out of the plastic page, she remembered the bright and colorful lanterns, the laughter as they had shared takoyaki and their amusement at the antics of their best friends. Those had been the happiest days of her life.

Abruptly, she closed the album, before her eyes could well up with unshed tears. There was no use in dwelling in the past, especially since she had promised herself that she would move past that part of her life.

Still, as she sat in her childhood room bathed in the soft moonlight peering into her room, she couldn't help but hold the album close to her heart.

* * *

 **A/N: Well, I hoped you liked it. Updates for this story will not be regular so sorry in advance…but I do like this story, so I'll shoot for once a month. Tell me how you liked it.**

 **~Daichi**

 **P.S Except for the first chapter, the titles are all song titles. I'm sure you all knew that but I just wanted to point it out! Also, have a happy New Year!**


	4. Borderline

A/N: Sorry for the wait! Like I said before, this story will be updated sporadically. Hope you still enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Borderline**

"So… who's the perfect source you mentioned?" Inuyasha nudged Miroku, who was currently busy texting on his phone. They were both leaning against his car and Inuyasha was more than curious when he had seen his friend's face light up. Miroku didn't answer him right away, instead reading the reply he had just received. He turned to his friend and smiled.

"You'll see."

"I don't like the sound of that."

Miroku clapped his friend's back. "Trust me, Inuyasha! When have I ever steered you wrong?" He paused as if realizing something suddenly and frowned. "Actually, don't answer that, just trust me."

Inuyasha gave a long sigh. "Looks like I don't have a choice."

"If you really want to earn Kagome's trust back, you need to understand what she'd been through these past ten years since you dumped her in the park." Miroku gave him a pointed look. "I told you not to, yet you did it anyway."

The silver-haired half demon shoved his hands in his pockets and pressed against the car even more. "There isn't a day that passes that I don't wish to redo that part of my life." He chuckled to himself without mirth. "I was a fool back then, thinking I could juggle both of them in my life, that it wasn't a big deal."

"You weren't the only stupid one." Miroku mimicked his friend's pose. "I think we all were foolish back then and made mistakes that we regret. That doesn't mean that you can't change what's happening now." He took out his notepad and pen and scratched something across the page. Ripping it, he handed it to Inuyasha. "This is where my source would like to meet you. I'm sure they'll be of help."

Inuyasha took the paper and didn't bother to look at it before he stashed it into his pocket. "Thanks, Miroku. I owe you one."

* * *

There were some things Inuyasha had been prepared to deal with when deciding to pursue Kagome again. He knew she would be upset, maybe even violent against him. He understood that it might be a while before she even considered him more than just an ex, but he was in it for the long haul. Hell, he had even prepared for a surprise attack by Sango, though there was still no sight of her anywhere (though every so often he had the feeling to check over his shoulder) and yet there was nothing, nothing that could have prepared him for the 'source' Miroku was so confident about.

"Mrs. Higurashi, it's nice to see you again!" Inuyasha gave her his best damn smile while standing on her porch. Her answering smile was just as radiant, but there was a distinct lack of warmth that he could detect immediately.

He was really going to punch Miroku's guts when this was over.

"Do come in, Inuyasha. It's been a while, hasn't it?" She walked elegantly through the hall to the kitchen. "Kagome isn't here right now, so don't worry about her. We're all alone." Her chipper voice was a stark contrast to the chill that had run down Inuyasha's spine. He wasn't too thrilled that there wouldn't be anyone to witness his upcoming slaughter by the matron of the home. He just prayed she wouldn't drag it out for long.

"Yes, it's been some...time." Inuyasha tried to sound casual but was having a hard time. Mrs. Higurashi indicated for him to take a seat.

"I was just cutting up some vegetables for dinner." Inuyasha's nose detected a delectable smell wafting from a pot on the stove. "It's Kagome's favorite. She loves my stew."

He gulped as she brandished a large knife, expertly and efficiently chopping the various vegetables strew about the counter. Nervous couldn't describe the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He figured he had to say something.

"Mrs. Higurashi, I'm—"

"Sorry? A fool?" Mrs. Higurashi turned to him, laying down her knife and crossing her arms in a pose Inuyasha recognized as one Kagome had always given him when she was being serious. "Kagome hasn't been the same since whatever happened between the both of you."

She pierced him with a fierce look and Inuyasha knew that no matter how gentle and docile she looked, Mrs. Higurashi was a mother bear defending her cubs. There could be no other explanation for her demeanor. "As a mother, it was hard to help her understand that she was worth loving when the person she had loved the most had broken her heart for another. I had hoped for a lot of things for the two of you," Mrs. Higurashi paused and sighed. "And then she left and didn't look back. I had hoped that she had moved on, and for a while, I thought she had, but then she came back." She turned away and moved to the stove to stir it. "And now you're here."

"You're right." Inuyasha's voice was quiet. "I was a sorry fool and I realize that now. I only ask for one chance to make things right."

Mrs. Higurashi sighed and lowered the heat on the stove, sitting opposite of him when she was done. She gave him a long look before she spoke. "You realize that only she can give you that chance, correct?"

He gave her a small nod. "I know, but I want to do things right this time."

She was silent for a few more moments before she gave him a small smile. "I always held hope that you'd come back for Kagome. The both of you radiated so much love and were so good for each other. But," she paused, leaning in, "if you hurt her any more than you already have, you _will_ answer to this family."

Inuyasha was quick to nod his assent, relief flooding through him. "Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

She smiled at him genuinely. "I understand that you came here hoping to catch up on how Kagome's life has been since she left correct?"

"More or less,"

"Well, then, let's not waste any time. I don't want her to find you here just yet."

This was how Inuyasha spent most of the afternoon. It was nice to finally be able to see the woman he had considered a second mother in his youth and to not feel as guilty as he had before. He told her about his hopes and dreams and she shared what Kagome had done in her life. Then she got to mentioning Kagome's boyfriends and while Inuyasha frowned at the thought, he wasn't going to act as if it wasn't possible. Kagome was a smart, attractive woman and any man would be a fool to let her go. Much like he had been.

"Kouga was her most recent boyfriend and her longest," Inuyasha sat up straighter when he recognized the name. Sango had mentioned in passing that Kagome was close to getting engaged with a man named Kouga. "He was a nice boy, visited a couple of times when he was in town. He has some type of business that has him travel a lot, but he always had time for Kagome." She gave him a pointed look. "Something you should make sure you have too."

"Were they ever engaged?"

"I'm not quite sure, but of all the men she dated after you, she liked him the most." She glanced up at the clock as she finished her statement and gasped. "Oh, you should go quickly! She'll be home any moment." The both of them stood quickly and she walked with him to the door. "You take care, Inuyasha. You have my blessing."

He nodded and smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't go breaking her heart again, young man." She raised an eyebrow at him. "You'll regret it."

"Not planning on it!" Inuyasha waved as he rushed down the steps. While it had started off rough, meeting with Kagome's mother couldn't have gone any smoother. He was glad that Miroku had set it up and was even contemplating letting it go since all the information he was able to get was very helpful. Though Kagome had changed a lot, she remained essentially the same; a fiery, passionate woman with a heart of gold. He still had a chance to convince her they should be together again.

His heart was filled with emotion thinking about how his life, and Kagome's, was about to change.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home!" Kagome came in and dropped her key on the table near the door. "Sorry I was out for so long. I had to drop off the yearbook Sango wanted and we didn't realize the time."

"No worries, dear." Her mother poked her head out of the kitchen. "It gave me some time to think."

"Think about what?" Kagome plopped down unknowingly into the seat Inuyasha had just vacated only an hour before. The smell of the food hit her nose and she hummed in anticipation, her mouth instantly watering. "Wow, that smells good."

"It's your favorite, honey." She gave the pot one last stir. "And I was just thinking about Inuyasha. It's been a while since I've seen him."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Why the sudden thoughts?"

Her mother just smiled as she placed a bowl in front of her. "I saw your album on the nightstand in your room when I went to gather laundry, you know the one you never got to give to him?"

Kagome froze as she realized that indeed she had left it out. Gosh, why did her mom have to see it? It was almost pathetic that she still held feelings for the idiot who crushed her heart in the first place.

"Oh," Her voice was small and soft. "Guess I forgot to put it back,"

"Dearest," Her mother placed a hand on her chin and raised it so that she was looking at her. "You deserve to be happy, whatever way that may be." She placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "If he makes you happy, then follow your heart."

"It's not that easy," Kagome muttered, turning away.

"Good things never come easy." Her mother smiled wisely. "Whatever you choose, I will still be here." With that, she turned and left Kagome alone with her favorite stew. Taking a few bites, she mulled over her mother's words.

Somehow, she knew her life was about to change.

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry for the wait. I'm in my senior year at college and it has been a lot harder than I thought it would be. Wrote this chapter to relax and destress. I hoped you guys still want more! And the song is Borderline by Madonna. One of my all time favorites. :)**

 **~Daichi**


End file.
